


DESIRE AND VEGETABLES

by adler801girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adler801girl/pseuds/adler801girl
Summary: ¿Quién podría pensar que al someter a una dieta vegetariana a Mycroft, calmaría sus ansias con sexo? ¿Podrá el DI resistir a la tentación de la carne?





	DESIRE AND VEGETABLES

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR:   
> Este fanfic participa del intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I am sherlocked. El promt es el siguiente: “Los problemas de sobrepeso de Mycroft llevarán a Lestrade a cocinar comida vegetariana día sí y día también. El DI se hartará del brócoli muy pronto.”  
> ADVERTENCIAS:  
> Personajes algo OC, lime, falta de escenarios en algunos casos…

-¿Cuánto?- la voz del DI se escuchaba bastante enojada; sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y, delante de él, Mycroft tenía la vista hacia el suelo, la seguridad usual que demostraba como “el gobierno británico” se había ido desde el momento que abandonó el baño de la casa que ahora compartía con Lestrade.  
-Gregory, yo…-  
-No quiero excusas Mycroft, dime cuanto-parecía no dispuesto a ceder hasta obtener las respuestas que quería, al notar esto, el pelirrojo murmuró algo, en un tono de voz tan bajo, que Greg no lo escuchó-Estoy esperando Mycroft- levantó la voz, sonando algo intimidante para el político.  
-10 libras-Mycroft habló finalmente, pero fue en ese momento cuando el DI explotó.  
-¡Me dijiste que estabas siguiendo la dieta del médico, Mycroft! ¡No lo tienes que hacer porque yo lo diga, es por tu salud!- prácticamente había gritado delante del político, quien se sentía como un niño (aunque sus padres nunca habían tenido que hacer algo similar)-Por favor Mycroft, no quiero que te enfermes y no es que no esté contento por cómo te ves, sabes que te adoro tal como eres- Las últimas palabras del DI lograron que un sonrojo se extendiera por sus mejillas-que hayas subido diez libras me preocupa, no es saludable para ti- un suspiro escapó de los labios de Greg y agregó su conclusión- No me dejas opción Mycroft, desde hoy cocinaré yo y me encargaré que Anthea supervise tus comidas cuando yo no pueda. Supongo que haremos una dieta vegetariana para ambos desde hoy-  
Por primera vez desde que salió del baño, Mycroft alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del DI, este le sonrió ligeramente y luego lo sujetó de la cintura para abrazarlo.  
-No tienes que pasar todo tú solo, pero tienes que bajar un poco de peso para que no te enfermes. Yo también seguiré la misma dieta que tú, incluso en el trabajo-  
-¿Cómo sabré que no comes algo diferente en Yard?-  
-Vamos-Lestrade se separó del pelirrojo, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro- ¿me dirás que eso es algo que el gobierno británico no puede hacer? - Mycroft se rió del comentario de su novio, solía usar esas palabras cuando estaban solos en casa y se portaba como un niño mimado. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo si tenía al detective inspector más sexy de todo Scotland Yard para él solo?  
-Está bien, lo haré-  
-Lo haremos Mycroft; y será mejor que empecemos hoy, ve a vestirte mientras me las ingenio en la cocina con las cosas que tenemos en el congelador-  
Mycroft caminó hacia la habitación que ambos compartían y se vistió con uno de sus usuales trajes de tres piezas, se dio cuenta que le empezaba a ajustar. Su novio tenía razón, debía bajar un poco de peso y no solo por su salud, sino también por Gregory.  
Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a Greg revisando su celular, al parecer había buscado una receta vegetariana en él mismo, y ya tenía dos platos listos encima de la mesa.  
-Preparé una ensalada griega, tenía que hacer algo rápido y fue lo primero que encontré-  
Y así fue como comenzaron los días de comidas vegetarianas para ambos hombres.

* * *

Fideos con brócoli, tortitas de brócoli con papas, ensalada de brócoli, sándwich de brócoli y queso, sopa de brócoli, garbanzos al curry con brócoli, pasta de arroz con brócoli al vapor, souflé de brócoli, empanadas de brócoli al vapor, moldeado de brócoli, rissoto de brócoli, pizza de brócoli y champignon, brócoli gratinado, guisado de brócoli, budín de brócoli y coliflor…la lista de comidas vegetarianas que Greg preparó durante esas tres semanas se alargaba cada vez más y más. Al descubrir que Mycroft tenía cierta predilección por el brócoli, decidió incluirlo en todas las recetas que buscaba y como resultado de eso, ya se estaba hartando del brócoli. Cada vez que cocinaba algo con la inflorescencia o sus hojas y tallos se sentía como un criminal por la forma en que usaba el cuchillo y la expresión que usaba cuando lo cortaba…lo único bueno que le trajo esta situación es la actitud que había tomado Mycroft.  
El político al inicio había actuado normal, resignándose a seguir la dieta que ambos pactaron; Anthea se había tomado muy en serio lo que le mencionó Lestrade sobre vigilar las comidas del pelirrojo, aunque la agenda fuera muy ajustada o debiera ir a cenar a un lugar muy importante, se encargaba de que su jefe comiera solo comida vegetariana. Más aún, al parecer el mundo estaba más tranquilo que nunca, pues a Mycroft le daba tiempo 2 veces por semana para ir a almorzar con Lestrade, quien esos días, se encargaba de llevar un almuerzo doble a Scotland Yard para comer con Mycroft en su oficina.  
Desde la segunda semana de la dieta, Mycroft parecía más caliente que nunca. Lo besaba apasionadamente cuando se encontraban a almorzar y si por casualidad tenían sexo allí mismo después de comer, Lestrade notaba que todos sus agentes habían misteriosamente salido a comer fuera; aun cuando más de la mitad de ellos traían su almuerzo consigo. Las noches se le habían hecho más largas que nunca, Mycroft se había vuelto insaciable en la cama, lo hacían casi hasta el amanecer y siempre era el pelirrojo el que iniciaba todo.   
Justo cuando el DI ya se estaba acostando, se le acercaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda, para luego susurrarle al oído:  
-Gregory, ¿no lo haremos hoy?- Y como se podría negar a eso; lo besaba en los labios, su cuello, mordía sus tetillas hasta que estuvieran rojas por la excitación y el trabajo realizado, mientras Mycroft jadeaba y gemía pidiendo más y más, lo dilataba con toda la paciencia del mundo y cuando tenía 2 dedos dentro, escuchaba aquella frase que lo hacía perderse en la locura:  
-Gregory…ya…estoy listo…te necesito…dentro…ahora- era con ese switch que Mycroft volvía al inspector más dominante que nunca, embistiendo fuertemente al político, hasta tocar el punto dulce dentro de él y lo sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras este pedía que lo hiciera más duro y más profundo, hasta que ambos se corrieran. Obviamente no quedaba allí, pues Mycroft nunca estaba satisfecho con una ronda, volvía a provocarlo y lo hacían en otra posición, pero con más intensidad que antes.  
Después de 5 rondas aquella noche, por primera vez, Lestrade se atrevió a preguntar:  
-¿Es la dieta la que te tiene así?-Mycroft y él se encontraban desnudos y cubiertos tan solo por una sábana, el primero apoyado en el pecho del inspector, con la respiración aun regularizándose.  
-Tal vez, nunca antes seguí la dieta completamente, parece que me pone ansioso-  
-Debimos intentarlo antes, aunque no creo que pueda aguantar tantas noches durmiendo tan poco-dijo Greg riendo ligeramente, al mirar en dirección a su novio, este se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Seguramente a la mañana siguiente tendría que ayudarlo a lavarse completamente, esperaba no llegar tarde al trabajo; aunque lo dudaba, lo más seguro es que tuvieran una ronda matutina en la bañera, allí los gemidos de Mycroft hacían eco en las paredes y…debía dejar de pensar en eso, pues se pondría duro de nuevo, y dudaba tener la estamina suficiente para siquiera masturbarse.  
A la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo en la cama, una nota de Mycroft en el buró de la habitación, al parecer había tenido una reunión de improviso, pero en el extranjero, y regresaría en una semana. Al menos se había levantado a tiempo para llegar temprano al Yard, se alistó y llegando a la cocina revisó que podría comer. A fin de evitar el brócoli, comió un poco de avena y un pan integral. Salió para su trabajo y cuando llegó le avisaron que estaban esperándolo…  
-El freak y el doctor están aquí otra vez-avisó Donovan a su jefe.  
-Se habían demorado en venir- completó Anderson, esa dupla no dejaba pasar oportunidad para molestarlos.  
-Estaban en un viaje, por eso no venían- Greg ingresó a su oficina, encontrándose con Sherlock sentado esperándolo, mientras John intentaba que regresaran a Baker Street y dejaran de molestar a Lestrade.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, al parecer has estado divirtiéndote con mi hermano mucho en la oficina, ¿no deberían dejar esas cosas para su casa?-  
-¡Sherlock!- John se escandalizó al darse cuenta a que se refería el detective, se dirigió al inspector-lo siento mucho Greg, acabamos de volver y Sherlock está desesperado por un caso, así que me arrastró hasta aquí como de costumbre-  
-No te preocupes John, lo entiendo, pero por desgracia, las cosas han estado tranquilas en Yard- caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó en él, un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios.  
-¿Estás siguiendo la misma dieta que mi hermano verdad?, diría que has bajado unas 3 libras-  
-Tenía que apoyarlo, por eso lo hice-  
-Pero ya te cansaste de la comida vegetariana; un buen trozo de carne o pollo te sentaría bien- Sherlock empezó a intentar convencer a Greg, ¿la razón?, quería saber la reacción de su hermano al hecho de que no siguiera su acuerdo; estaba seguro, habían hecho uno.  
-Sherlock, basta, ¡solo quieres molestar a tu hermano!, ¡Regresamos a Baker!-  
-Yo no volveré John, aquí puede llegar en cualquier momento un caso-John frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Sherlock, su paciencia empezaba a acabarse  
-Al igual que en el piso, deja a Greg en paz, se ve cansado-Sherlock lo miró con una expresión en la que leyó: no lo haré, es divertido molestar a mi hermano. A John no le quedaba de otra-¿sabes lo que pasará si no obedeces, verdad Sherlock?- la última frase la dijo en un tono de voz autoritario, firme y decidido, nada quedaba del amable doctor, parecían estar delante del capitán John H. Watson. Sherlock y Greg lo miraron con ojos sorprendidos, Sherlock agachó la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el inspector. Vio como el detective se levantaba de su sitio y salía de la oficina, seguramente en dirección a Baker Street. John solo observó cómo Sherlock se iba, deteniéndose unos minutos para decirle al DI:  
-Lo siento por venir a molestarte Greg, está así porque le obligué a que regresáramos, no podía tener unas vacaciones tan largas-  
-¿Ya lo admitieron ambos? Mycroft se esforzó mucho por hacer que vayan a esas vacaciones en Seychelles solos y sin posibilidades de un caso-  
-Lo sé, dale las gracias de mi parte. Aunque fue difícil al inicio; Sherlock gritaba: “aburrido” cada 2 minutos, al final lo disfrutamos. El lugar ayudó a que pudiera confesarle todo, ya somos novios-John sonrió, mientras la alegría se percibía en él a la distancia  
-Me alegro por los dos, Sherlock no lo hubiera hecho pronto, es muy necio. ¿Cómo lo convenciste de todo?  
-Digamos que el capitán Watson tuvo algo que ver, al parecer Sherlock es un poco masoquista- John habló con una voz bastante intensa y Greg se sintió un poco intimidado-volveré para que me digas como han ido las cosas entre tú y Mycroft, aunque Sherlock parece ya haberlas deducido-agregó, ya con su amable voz de siempre.  
-Nos vemos-Greg tan solo vio como el médico salía de su oficina y giró su escritorio, en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.  
-Jefe, debería dejar de traer su almuerzo, no todos podemos salir a comprar nuestra comida-Donovan ingresó, importándole poco el que su jefe no la estuviera viendo mientras le hablaba.  
-¿De qué hablas Donovan?-  
-Hoy es jueves y tiene visita-  
-No entiendo a qué te refieres-  
-Cada vez que viene a verlo esa persona tan importante, su secretaria y los de seguridad obligan a todos los que están cerca de su oficina a salir- así que esa era la razón de que nunca hubiera nadie cuando Mycroft se iba después de haber tenido sexo en la oficina…ahora entendía todo. Debió haberse dado cuenta, esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y la dieta aún debía durar una semana más.  
-No te preocupes Donovan, esa persona no vendrá hoy, así que puedes comer tu almuerzo aquí, ahora déjame solo, tengo que revisar unos papeles-Donovan salió, y Greg regresó su asiento a su posición normal en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrándose. Le mandaría un sms a Mycroft para reclamarle lo que le dijo la agente, pero recordó que estaba en otro país, así que renunció a eso. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué preocuparse… ¿Qué haría con la comida de esos días? Sentía que no quería volver a comer brócoli en su vida, pero tenía que seguir con la dieta y el Mycroft de ahora no le desagradaba. ¿Podría superar todo?

* * *

Los primeros días del viaje de Mycroft, Lestrade aún resistió la dieta vegetariana, aunque reemplazó el brócoli por coliflor y calabaza. Lo que sí extrañó, fue al apasionado Mycroft de las últimas semanas. Al llegar a su casa el quinto día de ausencia del político, se sintió mal al no ver a Mycroft esperándolo para dormir. Se bañó y se cambió para dormir, pero se mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama por el insomnio; los recuerdos de Mycroft hacían estragos en su cabeza y empezó a excitarse. Se lo imaginó allí, lo besaba apasionadamente, ambas lenguas luchando por el control de la situación, su boca bajando hacia el cuello de su amante, dejando una marca en la blanca piel, para que todos supieran que era suyo; llegar a su ya endurecido miembro, masturbándolo hasta lograr que se corriera en su boca. Podía imaginar a su novio cogiendo su miembro para compensar sus atenciones, simuló el toque del político con sus propias manos, masajeando desde la base del pene hasta la punta, ejerciendo más presión y velocidad conforme pasaba el tiempo, corriéndose en su propia mano, mientras el nombre de Mycroft salía de sus labios.  
-Mierda, en solo dos semanas me has hecho adicto a tu cuerpo Mycroft. Al menos solo faltan dos días para que regreses-Greg sonaba bastante apenado, pero de verdad extrañaba a su amante. ¡Solo habían pasado cinco días! Pero era cierto que, en el último mes, Mycorft no viaja mucho por su trabajo, y se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca; su libido iba aumentando más con los días que pasaban lejos, sin poder verlo o escuchar su voz y con el problema de la dieta…se sentía peor que nunca. Se durmió y extrañamente soñó con una serie de platillos de carne que lograron hacerlo sentir culpable cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente.  
Llegó al Yard más cansado de lo usual y sin haber desayunado. En la mesa de su escritorio estaba una caja con una pequeña nota en la parte superior: ‘Por las molestias causadas, mis disculpas. John H. Watson’  
Al abrir el paquete, se encontró con una hamburguesa de carne con queso y una porción de pie de limón, ambas sus favoritas y ya tenía casi 1 mes sin probar nada más que postres vegetarianos…John se había esforzado, pero no podía comerlo, aún debía mantener la dieta, además, ¿por qué John lo mandaba 5 días después de lo que había ocurrido? Le pareció extraño, aun así, la tentación fue demasiado grande al tenerlo allí mismo y decidió probar tan solo un poco…cogió la hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco, el sabor de la carne explotó en sus papilas gustativas, asintiendo de gusto.  
No le bastó con ese mordisco y le dio otro, y otro, y otro; tan distraído estaba en el sabor, que no escuchó el toque de la puerta de su oficina, congelándose en el último mordisco de la hamburguesa que iba a sus labios al ver a la persona en su puerta.  
-No pensé que extrañarías tanto la carne- una mirada de expectación y resignación se mostraba en el rostro de Mycroft.  
-No es lo que parece, es un regalo de John, solo la iba a probar, pero…-Mycroft se acercó a ver la nota, que había sido dejada en el extremo del escritorio y la leyó.  
-No fue el doctor quien te la mandó, fue mi querido hermano Sherlock el que te la mandó-  
-¿Sherlock?-  
-Reconocería su letra en cualquier lado, aunque haya querido hacerla parecida a la del doctor; entiendo que te hayas dejado llevar, huele realmente bien-  
-¡He seguido la dieta hasta ahora Mycroft, te lo juro!-  
-Lo sé Gregory, me han informado de ello-  
-Nadie se escapa de la vigilancia del MI6 ¿verdad?, supongo que también la seguiste Mycroft-  
-Así es, pero debo decir que no solo fue esa vigilancia, sino también las cámaras que instalé en nuestra habitación. Debo decir que fue demasiado estimulante para mí ver cómo te corrías pronunciando mi nombre, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad para usarlo como material de masturbación-  
-Mycroft, tú…-Lestrade llevaba una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, el último pedazo de la hamburguesa aún en su mano; Mycroft sujetó su muñeca y acercó su mano a sus labios, degustando el pedazo de carne, lamiendo los dedos del DI con una expresión sugerente en el rostro.  
-Si quieres podemos seguir con lo mismo, aunque ya bajé lo mínimo requerido con la dieta-  
-No me importaría seguir con ella Mycroft-Greg se quedó embobado al ver la forma en que Mycroft se encargaba de limpiar todo rastro de comida en sus dedos, la forma en que los lamía le estaba pasando factura, ya sentía a los pantalones ajustarle más en la entrepierna.  
-Tu antojo aún no parece saciado Gregory, creo que por hoy podemos dejar la dieta de lado- se acercó aún más al DI, su muslo chocando con el duro miembro del inspector debajo de los pantalones-podemos compartir el pie, Gregory- la caja del pie, estaba justo cerca a Greg y Mycroft había aprovechado para acercarse y provocarlo aún más.  
Definitivamente podría continuar allí mismo, pero Greg decidió contenerse, aunque su ceño se frunció involuntariamente; partió el pie que había cogido Mycroft y se llevó un pedazo a la boca, saboreando toda esa dulzura y luego acercó a su amante para dejarle probar el sabor. Mycroft contuvo la respiración, podía sentir el dulzor del postre expandiéndose por toda su cavidad bucal. Greg se separó con cuidado del político, para sujetarlo de los brazos y empujarlo sobre su escritorio, importándole poco lo que podrían pensar sus subordinados.  
-Basta de vegetales por un tiempo Mycroft, harás ejercicio y comeremos comida balanceada; así ya no tendremos que pasar por lo mismo con respecto a la comida. De lo otro podemos decidir ahora mismo si quieres-  
Mycroft asintió y sonrió de manera sensual, para luego dejarse llevar por el deseo que ambos estaban conteniendo y culminar con su reencuentro y con la dieta… Debía recordar darle un presente a su hermano, pues había terminado ayudándole en sus planes.

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Subiendo mis fics a AO3...  
> Con la caida de wattpad al parecer me mudaré por acá con todos mis fics, comenzando con los Johnlock y Mystrade!


End file.
